Don't Leave Me
by StarlingStorm
Summary: The boys have a little too much to drink, and when Russia starts to feel all alone and depressed, America does his best to cheer him up!


"I like Vodka!"

"Is that so, comrade?" Ivan takes out two shot glasses and pours some for Alfred, then for himself.

Alfred stares in unease, "In the morning though? Uhh..."

"Well, you know what they say in my country, Comrade... 'Vodka? In the morning? From a soap dish? Warm? I'll have it!'" He raises his shot glass.

The American giggled. "What an odd saying!" Then stops and stares down at his drink "Well...I suppose it couldn't hurt..."

Ivan looks right into Alfred's eyes. "За любовь!" Then smiles, tilts his head back, and downs all of the vodka, throwing the empty glass onto the floor. And then looks into Alfred's eyes again.

Alfred timidly takes a small sip and grimaces at the burn of the alcohol going down. "I don't know how you can drink this stuff all the time..." He trails off when he notices Ivan staring. "Why are you staring at me like that!"

The Russian smiles, "You're not doing it quite right, comrade. Drink all of it and swallow it quickly."

Alfred glares in response, "I don't know...you didn't poison it, did you?"

"Of course not, my friend, of course not! Possibly, it's too strong for you, da?"

"Hell no! Nothing's too strong for me!" Alfred takes his glass and chugs back the rest of his drink.

Ivan giggles as he looks at Alfred drink and cringe.

He drops the glass. "Why are you giggling!"

"It is nothing, comrade, nothing. You don't seem to be used to alcohol." Ivan smiles slowly, his eyes never leaving Alfred's face. "Another one, possibly?"

Alfred narrows his eyes. "Are you trying to get me drunk?"

Ivan raises a brow, "So that I could have the pleasure of listening to silly drunken blabber of a capitalist? You think so poorly of me, comrade. I'm drinking too, da?" He pours into 2 shot glasses again.

"Yes, but I'm not the freak who has a high tolerance for alcohol!" Alfred grins.

"So cruel to me, comrade, so cruel. Why do you hurt me so?" Ivan smiles and takes out a full sized glass for himself, and fills it with vodka. "This is fair, da?"

"Fair? You're drinking that?"

"Of course I am, comrade, as always... Mine is bigger" He raises his eyes and looks at Alfred with a smile.

Alfred's jaw drops. "WHAT THE FUCK! Hell no, you did NOT just say that!"

The Russian makes innocent eyes, "What did I say, comrade? Did I make a mistake? I'm sorry for my poor English."

Alfred growls, "It better have been a mistake, jackass!"

Ivan raises his glass. "Now it is your turn to propose a toast," he nods.

"I'm not drinking anymore," Alfred huffs.

"Ah, what a pity," Ivan sighs. "And here I thought I'd found an equal...not so true, perhaps."

Alfred narrows his eyes, "Fuck you!" He grabs another glass and quickly fills it to the top with vodka. "I hate your damn mind games!"

Ivan laughs, "What harsh words, comrade. Do I take it as a suggestion? Because, according to your own words, in Soviet Russia..." He smiles darkly and raises his glass again.

Alfred tilts head to the side and then gasps, "OH MY GOD! I GOT IT! Hell no!" He blushes madly and quickly chugs down his glass. "Tha-that's soooo not gonna happen!"

Ivan laughs again and drinks all of his vodka in one gulp, tilting his head back sharply, and stays like that with his eyes closed for a second or two.

Alfred backs up a few steps and watches the Russian, "You laugh too much."

Ivan straightens his neck and looks into Alfred's eyes, but doesn't smile this time. "Why shouldn't I, Alfred? Drinking with a FRIEND is fun."

"Usually yes..."

Ivan lets out a sad laugh and stares into nowhere, eyes turning sad, "Not the case with me, da..."

Alfred's eyes widen. "Uh no! It's fun! See, we haven't thrown any punches yet or anything!" He grabs Ivan's hand and grips it tightly. "It-it's totally fine!"

"Everybody betrays me. You can leave too, if you feel uneasy with me. I am used to pain" Ivan laughs sadly again.

"No Ivan! You're fine! Sure, a little creepy sometimes, but you have a good heart!" Alfred smiles warmly.

Ivan looks up at Alfred and keeps looking, without saying a word.

He grins, "Speechless for once, hmmm?"

Ivan blinks, "Your eyes are like sunflowers..."

Alfred blinks back and opens his mouth slightly, "Whaaa? Did you drink a little too much? How are my eyes like sunflowers!"

Ivan doesn't take his eyes off Alfred. "The eyelashes sparkle with gold, soft and gentle, like petals. And the irises... Ahh..." He covers his face with the palm of his free hand. "Look at me, I really am drunk. Spreading nonsense...don't listen, America, just go..."

Alfred stares in silence then smiles with a soft blush, "Looks like you are. That's okay though." He pulls Ivan's hand away from his face. "Makes you even cuter."

He looks up at Alfred for a second, then tears his hands away from Alfred's and hugs him extremely tight, pressing his head to the upper part of Alfred's stomach area.

Alfred chuckles, "Whoa there big guy! Don't squeeze me to death!"  
Ivan speaks very silently, his slightly raw voice muffled in the hug, "Please..."

"Huh...Couldn't hear you very well. Speak up, love."

He looks up at Alfred for a second, meeting his eyes and then squeezing them shut. "Please...don't leave me."

Alfred takes a sharp intake of breath, "Of course not, you silly doofus!" He runs fingers lightly through Ivan's hair. "I would never. We have stuck by each other since the Civil War, and even though we went through years of different ideologies, we managed to maintain a-ummm..." Alfred blushes, "Rough kinda relationship." He coughs.

Ivan breathes in slowly and hugs even tighter, rubbing his head against Alfred's stomach.

Alfred smiles and leans over till his mouth kisses the top of Russia's head. "You wanna watch a movie or something?"

He turns his face up and looks into Alfred's eyes, his lips slightly opened.  
Alfred blushes, "You shouldn't look at me like that!" He grabs the arms around his waist and attempts to pull them off. "Come on now Ivan, let's go start a movie."

Ivan doesn't let go of the waist and brings his face closer to Alfred's.

"All right, all right. Let's get you to bed then, I'm starting to worry you are getting sick," Alfred lifts his hand and lightly presses it to Ivan's forehead. "Well, not warm, but still better safe than sorry." With strength not presented before, Alfred gently takes Ivan's hands away from his waist then picks him up bridal style as easily as if he weighed like a child.

Ivan looks seriously at Alfred, "Don't treat me like a child, America. You know I am not innocent." He holds Alfred's face in his hands and stubbornly looks into his eyes again.

Alfred's eyes widen at the sudden change and he almost drops Ivan, before he grips him tighter and chuckles, "Then you should have said something, huh?"

"I am sick, Alfred. Very sick. Heal me."

Alfred's eyebrows scrunch in confusion, "Sick where?"

"My heart, Alfred. It hurts. It hurts so much."

Alfred finally reaches the bedroom and gently puts Russia down. "I'm sorry. Mine hurts as well, but those things take time." A sad look flashes across Alfred's face before he gives his head a shake and smiles down at Ivan, "Want me to make you anything?"

He grabs America's shoulders and pulls him down onto the bed, switching their positions, presses Alfred's hands to the bed and looks into his eyes, "Не уходи."  
Alfred gasps in surprise, "Whoa! Fine then! No brownies for you."

"Don't go. Stay with me. Stay..." He leans down closer to Alfred's face and slowly touches his lips to Alfred's, still looking deep into his eyes.

Alfred twitches slightly from the touch but then presses forward eagerly. He keeps his eyes open but soon breaks eye contact and looks downwards.

Ivan returns the pressure with his lips, breathes out loudly, as if it's a sign of relief, and then quickly presses a strong, wet kiss onto Alfred's cheek right next to his lips, then a bit further away, on the side of his face, on his jaw, on his neck, closer to his ear... Ivan presses his lips to Alfred's ear and breathes out heavily, "Ты мой..."

Alfred shudders and shifts a little as he feels Ivan's mouth move over his cheek and to his ear. "Fuc-fuck!" He lets out a small moan then slaps a hand over his mouth in embarrassment.

Ivan hugs Alfred tight, holding their bodies very close, and continues to kiss his neck passionately, his breath becoming even heavier. "Никому не отдам." He raises his head from America's neck and glares into his eyes for a second, then brings his lips down onto Alfred's.

He arches up into Ivan's embrace and returns the kiss fiercly. He lifts his hands and wraps them around the Russian, clawing his fingers into the man's coat and pressing up against him more urgently.

Ivan allows himself to melt into the kiss for a bit, and then responds with more passion, running his tongue across Alfred's lips, then slipping it into his mouth and then pressing strongly.

Alfred fights for tongue dominance while he slowly reaches one hand down and slips it down into the waistband of Ivan's pants. He breaks the kiss and chuckles, then presses lightly into Ivan's lower stomach.

A shuddering moan escapes Alfred's lips in between the kiss and he thrusts lightly against the Russian's leg. His hand slips further down Ivan's pants and scrapes his fingernails lightly down his inner thigh, brushing against the Russian's length.

Ivan shudders at the touch and pushes his hips forward, pressing stronger between Alfred's thighs. He breaks the kiss only to press a soft peck on Alfred's lips and crush his mouth into Alfred's again, pressing his lips onto Alfred's, forcing them to open wider, and rubs the length of his tongue against Alfred's.

Alfred starts to tremble and his hand shakes before he grasps Ivan's length in his hands while pushing up against the Russian strongly. He gasps into the heated kiss and nips at Ivan's bottom lip.

He groans at the touch of skin against skin and shudders as he becomes rock-hard in Alfred's hand. Slides his hand all the way down Alfred's chest in a circular motion, then quickly slides it further down his stomach, unbuttons his jeans with one hand and slides his hot, a little wet, palm over Alfred's length through the underwear.

"Fu-fuck! Shit!" Alfred gasps loudly and bites his bottom lip while he jolts from the touch. His own hand around Russia's length tightens and he gives it a rough stroke downwards and leans up against Ivan, letting a shaky breath out.

"Ngh.. hah..." Ivan plants wet kisses all over Alfred's neck while rubbing slowly and steadily with his hand, then slides the palm under the cloth and lightly runs his fingers along it before grabbing it into his fist.

Alfred jolts violently and falls forward against the Russian, "Jesus Christ Ivan!" He lifts his head off of the man's chest and leans up to place a sloppy kiss on Ivan's mouth while he starts to pump the Russian's cock strongly.

Ivan shudders and lets out a wistful moan, closing his own palm tighter around Alfred's length, grips at the base at first and starts sliding the hand up and down, pressing down stronger each time. "... Da?" He asks in-between heavy breathing.

A shaky moan escapes Alfred's lips and he licks Ivan's lips before kissing him. He pulls back and tilts his head in confusion, "Da?" Alfred then traces his thumb around Ivan's tip and pulls his hand out, licking off the pre-cum. He lets out a smirk, "Not too bad."

Ivan catches Alfred's hand, runs his tongue across the palm and up the thumb, licks it and takes it into his mouth, while looking into Alfred's eyes. Meanwhile, his hand starts to stroke strong and fast, Ivan feels it become more and more wet and sticky and lets out a content sigh.

Alfred stares in a trance while watching Ivan put his thumb into his mouth and licks his lips quickly. His body begins to quiver and shake hard and he starts to mumble incoherent words while pushing his free hand hard against Ivan's length, pumping it to the pace of Ivan's hand.

Ivan slowly licks the thumb without breaking the eye contact and breathes out, "More... more, closer..." He roughly pulls down Alfred's jeans together with his underwear down onto the level of his knees, pulls down his own and grasps Alfred's cock into his hand together with his own.

"Iv-Ivan..." Alfred breaks into a blush suddenly and trys to pull his shirt down over. "Fu-fuckkkk," Alfred moans and leans his head back as the feel of Ivan's and his cocks rubbing together becoming hard to ignore.

"Da, say my name," Ivan breathes out as he strokes them together, his hand slippery with pre-cum. He looks into Alfred's eyes; his face flushed too, his hair wet from sweat. He runs his free hand over Alfred's chest, up his neck and into his hair, rubbing and caressing it.

Alfred looks up and attempts to glare but fails. "Braginski..." he smirks and runs his tongue up Ivan's neck, "I don't like being told to do th-things." Alfred brings his mouth to the Russian's neck and starts to gently kiss the scars hidden partially by his cream-colored scarf.

Ivan undoes his scarf with one hand and throws it to the side. "Then, you like being forced to do things?" He grabs the hair on the back of Alfred's neck and pulls him into a passionate kiss, invades Alfred's mouth with his tongue and quickly caresses the tip of Alfred's tongue with his own, while his hand starts to pump more and more roughly, squeezing them closer together.

Alfred yelps in surprise before a mouth is forced over his and a tongue shoves in. He growls into the kiss and mirrors Ivan by grabbing his hair roughly and thrusting into the Russian's body. He smiles darkly against his mouth then suddenly flips the Russian so that he is lying beneath him. "The Hero should take over now, don't you think?"

"Нет." Ivan runs his fingers through the hair on the back of Alfred's head, "Don't forget what exactly I'm holding you by." He pushes Alfred's head down with his hand and muffles him with a kiss, at the same time squeezing the other hand tighter and starting to stroke them roughly, faster and faster, never letting Alfred break the kiss.

Alfred struggles against the Russian's tight grip and bites the invading mouth sharply.

He shudders from the bite, but doesn't release the grip, and continues to stroke faster and faster...then slows down suddenly and goes painfully slow, sliding his slippery palm up and down and rubbing the tip of Alfred's cock with his thumb.

Alfred gasps from lack of air and starts to struggle more, then freezes when Ivan slows down. "W-whafff," he pushes Ivan back from his lips and gulps fresh air. "What t-the hel-hell Ivan! Why a-are you slo-slowing down?" He gives a shake and tries to start grinding his hips against the Russian.

Ivan continues to stroke slooowly, "I don't know what you're speaking of, Alfred." He presses Alfred's head closer to his own and speaks right into the American's ear, "I won't know unless you ask me properly... hmmm? He then strokes a liiittle bit faster.

Alfred turns his head quickly away and blushes, "No fuck-fucking clue what you mean!" He bites his lip and stops moving while continuing to stare off to the side.

The Russian speaks into Alfred's ear again, "Is that so?" He picks up the speed a little bit again, but only a little, and thrusts his hips lightly with the same speed, rubbing himself against Alfred.

He lets out a soft moan, "Yes! I'm never goi-going to give in, you creepy Russian!" He jolts at the picked-up pace and splays a hand against Ivan's chest and gives a small shake of his head, "No...Nonononononono..."

He smiles softly, his eyes fixed on Alfred's face, "Da..." And suddenly picks up the pace dramatically, pumping them together, hard and fast.

"Fu-fuck!" Alfred looks back at Ivan and his blush deepens and he looks down at the Russian's stomach and mutters something quickly.

"Da? Did you say something?" He doesn't slow down, his breath becoming heavier and heavier. Ivan tilts his head, slides the palm of his free hand down Alfred's spine and onto his butt, and squeezes lightly at first, then stronger, pushing Alfred's hips down and pressing him closer.

The younger nation whimpers and breathes out deeply, "I...I said..." He leans his head down against Ivan's slick chest, "Ma-make me come..." Alfred squeezes his eyes shut and flings his arms around the Russian, fingers digging into his back.

"Да, хороший мальчик...Now look, look at me. Show me your face." He holds Alfred by his chin with one hand, looking him right in the eyes, and starts to stroke even faster with the other, shuddering with pleasure, his face cringing from the sharp sensation, but never breaking the eye contact.

Alfred's eyes widen and he stares back with drunken lust-hazed eyes. He moans and arches into the touch and shakily brings his face forward and licks Ivan's plump lips before gently kissing him as shudders rack his body from the pleasure.

Ivan answers the kiss and gives Alfred's lips a soft lick, "Да, like this... Хорошо...I'll let you..." He moves his hand at maximum spead, looking passionately into Alfred's eyes, shuddering and letting out a moan.

Alfred whimpers as he feels his body nearing climax and runs his nails down the Russian's back, leaving a trail of red ribbons. "Holy Fu-fuck!" Taking a deep breath he leans over to nip Ivan's ear as he lifts himself up slightly and comes back down, giving a strong, hard grind causing Ivan's grip to become tight.

He shudders and lets out a louder moan, then grabs Alfred by the hair on the back of his head and brings their faces together, almost bumping foreheads. "My eyes, America... I said, into...my eyes...Gahh..." He gazes into Alfred's eyes with a burning look as his body jolts, approaching climax as well.

Alfred's blush comes back full force and he bites his lip while grinding into Ivan's hand. He lets a combined whimper and moan and the burning, intent gaze the Russian stares at him with sends him finally over the edge, "I-Ivan!"

Ivan feels Alfred's body shudder and tremble and holds him closer, his eyes half-open, face cringing more and more from the burning pleasure. "Alfred..." His body jolts a few times and an unusually desperate, high-pitched moan escapes his lips as he reaches his climax.

Alfred takes a few deep breaths then starts to trail light kisses up Ivan's neck until he reached his mouth. He gives a quick peck then kisses his forehead and leans back and a huge smile lights up his tired face. "I fucking love you big guy, don't ever think I will leave you. Not even for a second!"

Ivan runs his fingers through Alfred's hair and looks into his eyes, "Like sunflowers, after all..." He hugs Alfred and holds him close, already half-asleep. "Солнышко..." He mutters as he falls asleep, clasping Alfred to his chest.

Не уходи. = Don't go.  
Никому не отдам. = I won't give you up to anyone.  
хороший мальчик = good boy


End file.
